caillou_omfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzy Criss
Lizzy is a Main Character Of the Caillou OM Series. She is Caillou Girlfriend and The Ex-Girlfriend of John Knight. Lizzy is a 3rd grade student That is in the same class with Caillou. Lizzy was raised by a unnamed Parents in Houston where she didn’t any friends. when she was 5 years old her dad lose his job dude to bankrupt, her father had no choice but to move his family to a different location to live to find a new job which he choice to live in tensionville City. Around that time Lizzy met John and starting dating with him until she found out that he was a troublemakers which cause her to losing her relationship with him and ending up breaking up with him. at the time when she was in 2nd grade she met Caillou and had a crush oh him and Later on dating with him and end up to become Caillou main girlfriend. Caillou OM Series Saga one year later she met Emily,Lily and Gina in ballet class and become best friends with them, she even became friends with the boys from the Fighter Team, after been friends with Emily and the others Lizzy was promoted to become a member of the Fighter Team along with Caillou. In the school dance party, Lizzy wear the same dress from an old series call The New Beginning Of Dora that Kenny didn’t really enjoy making the Series. in Never Be Forgotten, she made a cameo appearance sitting in the bench along side with the girls and Henry older brother Eric. one day at the gunner elementary school she and the other fighter Team were sitting down having a nice talk in lunch until a Nerd came to interrupt them and asking that if he could be friends with them, Henry and the others refuse to be friend with him and the nerd left there table, Lizzy and Caillou were confused about what just happen, Henry, Lily and Kevin told them that the nerds are no good peoples to be with, dude to the fact Lizzy is new to the team and don’t know anything about the nerds in school. Lizzy was in the park along with lily, Gina and Emily having a talk about having a nice tea party at lily house. When Lizzy and the others girl were having a talk outside in Tiffany garden, Emily saw Lucy sitting in tiffany garden bench and told the others about it, when Lizzy and the girls saw Lucy sitting in the bench from no where and later on using teleportation which completely shock the girls. Trivia * Lizzy is a Christian kid. * Her favorite holiday is Christmas * Lizzy wasn’t going to return to the series along with Caillou while Kenny was thinking about making a grounded series of Dora. * Lizzy made her debut in the goanimate series in 2015 in an unknown video Where she was in the same class with Caillou and a unnamed kid and she was force to wear nappies to school. * Kenny has been knowing Lizzy since 2015 in Caillou gets a new girlfriend. * kenny decided to create a remake version of Caillou gets a new girlfriend and call in Caillou new love where Lizzy made her first debut in ObjectMaster. Category:Fighter Team Member Category:Main Characters